


Fond of Your Pheromones

by sahiya



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a new body and a new fondness for Jack's 51st century pheromones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fond of Your Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Fuzzyboo for her diligent beta. This was written for the "pr0n" challenge at Winter Companions. This was written before we had any idea what Eleven's costume would be like; the bit about Ten regenerating in Jack's arms is likely to be wishful thinking, more's the pity.

"Well, what do you think?"

 

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, and surveyed the Doctor from the threshold of the wardrobe room. "Should I start saving for your university fund? Or, better yet, for one of those ridiculously overpriced nurseries, which at this rate you're going to need by your twelfth regen?"

 

The Doctor - the _eleventh_ Doctor, Jack's third - turned to glare at him. "Don't be cheeky."

 

"But I'm so charming when I'm cheeky," Jack returned with a grin. He eyed the Doctor a bit longer and decided to test a few boundaries. Personal space boundaries, to be specific. He went to stand next to the Doctor, close enough their shoulders bumped, and ran his fingers along the hem of the Doctor's silk shirt. "I like this. The hair, though . . ."

 

"Oi. Just because the first me you met didn't have any -"

 

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "All right, all right." He let his hands come to rest on the Doctor's shoulders, briefly gauging reaction. When there wasn't any, he allowed them to settle and rubbed at the nape of the Doctor's neck. "How are you feeling?"

 

The Doctor glared at him in the mirror. "I'm fine. Just because I -"

 

"- spent the last two days unconscious in the Hub?"

 

The Doctor scowled, then sighed, slumping a little. "Sorry. I really am fine. Ianto's tea is a miracle."

 

"I'll tell him you said so. He'll like that." Jack let his hands drop. "Anyway. I like the shirt. It suits you. I'll miss the pinstripes, though."

 

"Me, too," the Doctor said, smiling fondly as he cuffed his sleeves. "My fashion sense seems to be improving, wouldn't you say? One more thing to add to the list."

 

Jack shoved a stack of hats aside and hitched himself onto a table. "List?"

 

"The list of ways I've changed. Don't like bananas anymore - found that out the hard way. Shame, really. Don't much like classical music either, I seem to be more about the hard rock, though I may very well harbor a shameful fondness for Journey that I'll kill you if you tell anyone about."

 

Jack grinned. "Empty threat, Doc. I promise nothing. What else? I mean, obviously there's the clothes. Gonna go for another pair of trainers?"

 

"Maybe," the Doctor said, glancing down at his feet. "But I think they'll have to be black." The Doctor finished his fussing and stepped back, hands on his hips. "Well. What do you think?"

 

Jack raised his eyebrows, but immediately seized a rare opportunity to give the Doctor a long, thorough, looking-over. His old Doctor - either of them - would never have permitted it, but this one invited it with a smile and a wink and a hint of bedroom eyes that melted a little of Jack's grief for the Doctor he'd lost.

 

"Very nice."

 

The Doctor turned and looked at Jack over his shoulder. "And the backside?"

 

Jack's mouth dropped open. "And the - Doctor, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

 

The Doctor laughed at him. "Oh Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack. My Jack," he added, and grinned like a loon. "Know what else has changed with this body?"

 

Jack hardly dared to hope. "What?"

 

The Doctor spun to face him. "I actually have a sex drive. Been a couple bodies since I had one of those. You smell incredible, did you know that?"

 

Jack's head was spinning. "Fifty-first century pheromones," he said automatically, then blinked. "Didn't know they worked on you."

 

The Doctor shrugged and smiled, though this was time it was slow and mischievous, not sudden and blinding. "Didn't always. But this me is really quite fond of them."

 

Jack was too stunned to be charming. "Uh, thanks." The Doctor laughed, the sound still strange to Jack's ears, and stepped forward between Jack's legs. He slid his fingers into the hair at the nape of Jack's neck; Jack shivered and stared, transfixed, at the Doctor's new face. It was less of a dramatic change than from his first Doctor to his second, but his third Doctor had some indefinable quality Jack hadn't put his finger on yet. Maybe it was just the cheekbones - impressive, those cheekbones, and Jack said that as the owner of a rather impressive set himself - but this Doctor looked at him, eyes suddenly shadowed, and Jack could see all of Time itself in them. "Still want me to buy you that drink?" he managed, grateful his voice didn't squeak.

 

The Doctor shrugged. "Probably I'd just get carded."

 

"Isn't that what psychic paper is for?"

 

"Yeah, but it'll annoy me. Twelve hundred years old and I have to show ID if I want a pint at the pub." The Doctor pulled a face. "Anyway, I appreciate the offer, but I think we're a bit past that."

 

"We are?"

 

"I'd say so. What do you think, Jack?" Jack found himself with an armful of lithe Time Lord, looking at him in a way neither of his old Doctors ever had: faintly smiling seduction. "Care to relieve me of my virginity? This one, at least."

 

Jack stared, disbelieving. "Really?"

 

"Mmm." The Doctor leaned in to nuzzle Jack's neck. Jack felt most of the blood in his head rush straight between his legs. "You don't wear cologne, do you? That's all you."

 

"Yeah," Jack said, trying to gather his remaining wits. All two of them. "So you're, uh, after me for my pheromones?" The Doctor lifted his head, frowning. "It's just," Jack hurried on, hoping what he wanted - needed - to say next didn't come out needy and pathetic, "it's not as though you've ever been interested before."

 

The Doctor shook his head. "Don't be thick, Jack, of course I was interested. But the first me you knew was too damaged and too in love with Rose, and the second me you knew was too, well, distracted by your, er -" The Doctor made an expansive, frustrated gesture.

 

"My wrongness?" Jack suggested wryly.

 

The Doctor sighed. "The last me was also a bit of an asshole. I'm trying to be less of one this time around."

 

"How's that going?"

 

"Early days yet. I'll let you know. And you're not wrong," the Doctor added, poking Jack sharply in the chest. "You're unique. Unprecedented. A little uncomfortable, but also a bit, well, brilliant." The Doctor paused, grimacing. "Hmph, I need a new word again. Terrific? No, no - marvelous! Ooh, I like that one, _mar-vel-lous_. You, Jack Harkness, are fucking marvelous, but you're also surprisingly hard work. Are you going to seduce me or not?"

 

Jack felt his lips quirk despite himself. "You said 'fucking'."

 

"Yup. Think I've a bit of a mouth on me this time around."

 

Jack's smile widened. "I see. And this mouth of yours, would it be good for more than talking?"

 

"Let's find out, shall we?" The Doctor kissed him. Jack froze in surprise, but only for a second or two before kissing him back, trying to convey with lips and hands every moment of longing he'd ever felt for either of his old Doctors. He'd wanted this for so long, so very long, and if this was not the body Jack had fantasized about, it didn't matter. The mind, the soul, behind them was the same, and for the first time Jack was wanted in returned.

 

And that was, as the Doctor would say, fucking marvelous.

 

The Doctor had initiated things, but he'd also been pretty clear he wanted to be seduced, taken care of. After two days of non-stop worry, that suited Jack just fine. Jack took control of the kiss, slowing it down and drawing it out, touching the Doctor over his clothes on the small of his back, the very slight flare of his hips, and finally the curve of his ass. Jack tightened his thighs around the Doctor's; the Doctor made small noises in the back of his throat and pressed closer, hands gripping Jack's coat. By the time Jack ended the kiss, the Doctor's fists were damn near white-knuckled. When he moved to push Jack back onto the table, Jack stopped him.

 

"Not here. Got a bedroom handy?"

 

"Sure," the Doctor said, almost a squeak. He blushed - blushed! - and cleared his throat. "Not sure what it looks like just now - the TARDIS gets anxious when I regenerate and tends to subliminate it into redecorating projects. When I regenerated from the fifth me to the sixth me, she put in the most horrendously ornate desk I'd ever seen, as though I'd ever worked at a desk in my life. I did like the wardrobe she had in there for the eighth me, but it disappeared once I changed into the me you met the first time. Last time -"

 

"Doctor."

 

The Doctor pressed his lips together. "Sorry."

 

Jack reached for the Doctor's hand. "Come on."

 

During Jack's first stint on the TARDIS, he had occasionally gone looking for the Doctor's bedroom out of sheer curiosity. It had proved elusive then, but now it lay just across the hall. The Doctor opened the door with some obvious trepidation, then smiled, laying a hand on the nearest wall. "Well done. Maybe I'm not the only one whose taste is improving with age."

 

It was, indeed, a beautiful room, all dark wood furniture with strong lines, and an intriguingly wide bed with a dark red spread. The Doctor left Jack's side to throw himself down and sprawl out on it, arms stretched over his head. His shirt rode up to expose his stomach. Still too skinny, Jack thought with a smile. He stripped off his coat and went to join the Doctor, stretching out on his side with his palm on the Doctor's chest.

 

"Oh, _marvelous_," the Doctor said, back arching. "I must say, the bed in your medbay was a bit too hard."

 

"Soft mattress, check. I'll keep that in mind, should you ever fall out of the TARDIS and regenerate in my arms again."

 

"No good. Might like my mattress hard as a rock next time around." The Doctor shrugged. "Keeps things interesting at least." He raised a hand and stroked his fingers through Jack's hair. "I never really thanked you for that, did I? Holding me while I died. Can't usually risk it. If you weren't, well, you, you'd have had third degree burns, but the vortex in you protected you from the vortex in me."

 

"Looked bloody terrifying according to Gwen and Ianto," Jack said, then ducked his head to nuzzle at the Doctor's temple. "I'm glad you came to me. You should have someone to hold you through the hard times."

 

The Doctor smiled. "You offering?"

 

Jack lay his head beside the Doctor's. "Always. You know that."

 

The Doctor's expression turned serious. "I do. Done a crap job of returning the favor so far, though. Don't argue," he added, before Jack could say anything. "You know it's true."

 

"Doesn't matter," Jack said with a shrug.

 

The Doctor brushed his knuckles over Jack's cheek. "The truly frightening thing about you, Jack, is that I know you mean that."

 

Jack didn't know what to say, so he kissed the him instead, shifting to cover the Doctor's body with his own. This Doctor was even bonier than the last, or maybe it was just that he wore fewer layers. Jack could hardly complain as he proceeded to shuck the Doctor out of the silk shirt and trousers he'd only just donned. He'd never got around to choosing shoes, so his feet were bare. Jack lingered a little over them under the guise of a massage, noticing the way the Doctor's pinky toe tried to hide behind its neighbor, and the dark, wiry hair on the tops of his feet. These were the tiny details he'd never known about either of his old Doctors.

 

"Not that I don't enjoy this," the Doctor said at last, "but the rest of me could use some attention."

 

Jack exploited a certain pressure point in the sole of the Doctor's foot. "The rest of you, eh?" he said, smiling at the Doctor's moan. "Any part in particular?" He slid his hand up the Doctor's calf to the back of his knee, then followed it with his mouth. The skin there was soft and sensitive; the Doctor shuddered, and the scent of musk and sex in the air deepened. Jack couldn't distinguish pheromones the way the Doctor could, but he was a connoisseur of sex, the way it tasted, sounded, smelled, and the Doctor's body was begging him for more in every way it knew how.

 

So of course, Jack slowed down.

 

First the back of one knee, then the other. Jack slid a few inches higher and kissed and sucked and nibbled at the inside of the Doctor's thighs. He fondled the Doctor's balls, then traced the tip of his cock with his tongue. The Doctor cried out, and a bead of fluid appeared on the tip. Jack licked it off. The Doctor gasped. Jack gripped the base of his cock and the Doctor's eyes snapped open.

 

"Wha - nnng, oh fuck -"

 

Jack almost lost himself in his pants. The Doctor undone to the point of profanity was just about the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He took a deep breath and got himself under control about the same time the Doctor managed to focus his eyes on Jack's face. "I'm going to let you come in about a minute," Jack told the Doctor, a little too breathlessly, "and then I'm going to fuck you." He rubbed his thumb over the head, which surely would have had the Doctor coming in seconds if Jack hadn't still had his hand wrapped around the base of the his cock. "And I'm going to make it so good, you're going to wonder why it took you three bodies to get here."

 

The sound the Doctor made in response to this was incoherent and pleading. Jack let go of his cock and ducked his head, relaxing his throat muscles to take him in as deeply as possible. The Doctor's hips bucked, his fingers tightened in Jack's hair, and all it took was a single swallow. Jack lapped at him until the Doctor twitched uncomfortably, then slithered up the Doctor's body to kiss him.

 

"Would've, you know," the Doctor mumbled, raising a trembling hand to stroke Jack's hair.

 

Jack found the Doctor's forehead, buried beneath that mop of frankly awful hair and kissed it. "Would've what?"

 

"Done this. The first me, 'cept Rose would've never understood. Couldn't hurt her. Second me . . . well. Like I said." He stretched, languid as a cat, arching against Jack and rubbing his cock lightly against Jack's leg. "I don't need to wonder why it took me three bodies to get here."

 

Jack smiled. "I was just talking dirty. Sort of." As dirty as he dared get until he figured out what the man lying naked beneath him really liked.

 

"Ah. I see." Jack suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at the Doctor, crouched low over him. "Why are you wearing so many clothes?" Grinning, Jack reached for his shirt buttons, only to get his hand swatted away. "No," the Doctor admonished, "let me."

 

Jack shrugged and lay back, arms folded behind his head. "All right, Doc. Go for it."

 

"Hmm," the Doctor said, and undid the top button. "Dirty talk, you said. Think I'd be good at that?"

 

Jack, watching the Doctor's mouth and letting the tenor of his voice wash over him, nodded. "Think you'd be marvelous at it."

 

"Hmm." Another button. The Doctor changed position suddenly, balancing on his hands and toes, and bent his head to undo the next one with teeth and tongue. Jack's trousers became impossibly tight. "Always wanted to see if I could do that. Can't really do it on one's self. Well, you can, but there isn't much point." He paused, raising his head to meet Jack's eyes. "And you liked that, didn't you? I can smell it, all those splendid pheromones. You like to think what my tongue could do to you. You're hard just from that and I haven't even touched you."

 

"I've been hard for . . . God, I can't remember," Jack said. He clenched his fists in the blankets. "Maybe since I walked in and saw you in front of that mirror."

 

The fourth and fifth buttons went in quick succession, as though the Doctor were getting a trifle impatient. "Maybe you don't want to fuck me, then. Maybe you want me to fuck you."

 

"God, _yes_," Jack hissed.

 

The Doctor looked taken aback, as though he'd never expected Jack to agree. "Really?"

 

_Oops_. Jack tried to look less eager. "If you're offering. I'm not particular, either way is fine. But there's something about the idea of having you inside me that just -" Jack had to stop and breathe for a few seconds. "It's okay," he added, when the Doctor said nothing. "I'll help. It'll be good for both of us, I promise."

 

"I believe you." But the Doctor still looked a little uncertain - and that was a change, too, because Jack was sure neither of his other Doctors would have ever let Jack see his uncertainty. "It's just . . . I want to, don't think I don't, but I think my mouth got a little ahead of my brain. I know the theory, I just -"

 

Jack stopped him by placing the pad of his thumb on the Doctor's lips. "Shh. It's okay. I'm a versatile guy. There isn't much I don't like. I'll top you this time, and next time . . ."

 

Too late, Jack wondered if he'd ruined everything by mentioning _next time_, but the Doctor simply nodded. Relieved, Jack drew the Doctor down to lie beside him on the bed and quickly and efficiently skimmed out of the rest of his clothes. Naked at last, he draped himself over the Doctor and kissed him, slow and hot and deep, until the Doctor melted into the mattress, hands going slack on Jack's biceps. Jack broke away to rest his forehead against the Doctor's. "Nothing for you to worry about here," he murmured. "Nobody here but us."

 

"Not even any of my past selves?" The Doctor lifted his hand and traced the shell of Jack's ear.

 

"Not even them." Jack reached behind him, hoping the TARDIS had been her usual helpful, ever so slightly intrusive self. He thought he'd seen . . . ah, there it was. "Even if you know the theory," he went on, flicking the cap open on the lube, "I think a demonstration is helpful before putting it into practice."

 

"It is good pedagogy," the Doctor agreed, smiling. His eyes followed Jack's hands avidly as Jack slicked them up and rubbed them together. He nudged at the Doctor's knee with his own until the Doctor raised it, and Jack reached between them to stroke the Doctor's ass, just lightly along the cheek. The Doctor shivered, head falling back onto the pillow. Jack slipped his fingers into the cleft and drew circles around the Doctor's entrance. The Doctor jumped, then relaxed, cock firming up as Jack lingered.

 

"Love this part," Jack said, smiling down at the Doctor. He slipped his index finger in, just the tip, and then drew it back out. The Doctor _hmm_'d in response, brow creasing; Jack pushed his finger inside to the next knuckle. "Feels strange the first time," he murmured, lips hovering near the Doctor's ear. "But if you crook your fingers like so -"

 

The Doctor gasped, eyes flying open. "Fucking hell."

 

Jack grinned. "Yeah, that's right. It can be good, so good, to have someone inside you like this." He slipped a second finger in and kept it there, massaging the Doctor's prostate. The Doctor pushed down on Jack's fingers and spread his legs wider. Jack brushed his lips against the Doctor's neck, felt his body quake. The Doctor made an incoherent noise; his head was thrown back, exposing his throat, his hair was damp with sweat, and Jack's throat was suddenly dry. He drew his fingers out, then pushed them back inside, adding a third. The Doctor groaned.

 

The minutes stretched. Jack's own arousal grew insistent, and he knew he'd have to move things along if he wanted any staying power at all. The Doctor made a noise of helpless protest as Jack withdrew his fingers, then lifted his head to watch in aroused fascination as Jack poured more lube into his palm and started slicking himself up.

 

"No, let, let me," the Doctor said breathlessly, reaching for Jack's cock. It was the first time he'd touched Jack, and it took every ounce of self-control at Jack's disposal not to come right then. The Doctor's touch was soft at first, his first few strokes uncertain, but his grip firmed up as he gained confidence.

 

Jack let it go on longer than he should have, half-wishing they'd kept it to something as simple as mutual handjobs the first time out. "Stop, stop," he said, grabbing the Doctor's wrist. He drew a deep, shaky breath, and forced himself to think about weevil hunting in the sewers to calm down.

 

"All right, Jack?" the Doctor asked, sounding smugly amused.

 

"Yeah." Jack swallowed. Practicalities. Okay. He helped the Doctor shift a pillow under his hips and lift his legs to rest on Jack's shoulders. Jack kept his eyes trained on the Doctor's face as he eased himself inside. He'd been patient and thorough preparing the Doctor, but it was still tight, and the Doctor bit his lip in concentration. "All right?" Jack managed, only slightly strangled.

 

"Yes, just -" The Doctor took a deep breath relaxed, far more easily than any human could have. "All right."

 

Jack set up a gentle, rocking rhythm, nice and slow. He couldn't kiss the Doctor in this position, but he caught his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. He kept his eyes open, watching the flickers of emotion and sensation across the Doctor's face. He'd never known either of his other Doctors like this. And now, to have his fantasy come true after so many years of waiting and longing -

 

It was almost too much. Jack had to swallow hard and blink, until the Doctor came back into slightly blurry focus. The Doctor said nothing, but Jack was sure he hadn't missed it. He tightened up a few key muscles and Jack's resolve weakened. His next thrust was harder and deeper; the Doctor groaned, hips jerking, and any control Jack had left just _snapped_. He gripped the Doctor's cock and stroked him, hard and fast to the rhythm of their bodies. The Doctor stiffened, gasped as though in shock, and came in Jack's hand. Jack followed seconds later, tipped over by the ecstatic expression on the Doctor's face.

 

The haze lifted slowly. Jack shifted, letting the Doctor's legs come down, and draped himself across the Doctor's body. "I love you," he sighed, head dropping to rest in the crook of the Doctor's neck.

 

"Love you, too," the Doctor said sleepily.

 

Jack actually, physically _jumped_. "_What_?"

 

The Doctor looked first startled, then confused, and, finally, bemused. "I love you. Surely it can't be any great secret by now."

 

"Can't be any great - the last you would've rather been dragged over hot coals than say those three words in that order. You'd have rather water-skied through the Time Vortex. You'd have rather snogged a Slitheen. You'd have rather -"

 

"All right, all right, I get it." The Doctor sounded less bemused and more annoyed now. "New me, remember? New hang ups, too. Don't know what they are yet, but I'm sure I have them. Just not this one."

 

Jack settled down. "Sorry." He hesitated. "Can I ask what changed?"

 

The Doctor was quiet, eyes dark and thoughtful. "The old me . . . just didn't say that sort of thing. It felt like a bad omen. Love something and it leaves you. Saying it out loud would only make it worse. And there were cultural barriers. Time Lords were not keen on expressing affection, and when we did it was nearly always telepathic. Saying it was considered a bit crude."

 

"And now?"

 

The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe I've assimilated. Seems nice to tell someone I love them, especially if they've just said it to me."

 

Jack's throat ached. "Thank you," he managed.

 

"Nothing to thank me for. You're the one who's been looking after me. Not to mention, we'd never have got anywhere without your pheromones." He leaned in and took a deep whiff. Jack winced; the musky smell of sex and human male sweat was a bit of an acquired taste. But the Doctor looked pleased enough as he settled back, hand stroking through Jack's hair. "Marvelous little buggers, pheromones."

 

Jack could only agree.

 

_Fin_.


End file.
